Aaktuin (1456 Changed It All)
Aaktuin '''(Íslensku Erlendis Landsvæði af Aaktuin) (ock-twen) is an Arctic island state in the Arctic Sea that has a population of 134 and an area of 91.26 sq km making it the least densely populated Icelandic overseas territory. Its capital and largest city is Prachtiguitzicht which is home to 94 of the people living on Aaktuin. Etymology According to the Viking's reports, a Viking named Lucas Leifsson first discovered Aaktuin. According to the Vikings, he hadn't named the place. According to the Viking's reports, it was unclear whether or not Danish Vikings or Lucus Leifsson and his crew had reached the place first, but it was named by people onboard the longship of the Danish Vikings. The Danish Vikings had taken Dutch seamen captive because they were them and the Flemish peoples were the only peoples trying to rebel against the raiders. This placed was a dock port for many longships and barges after a while, ones who kept raiding the villages and taking Dutch seamen. One time, the Viking Erik Ironfist had written that he had heard of the Dutch seamen talking about this being "Aaktuin." Erik had then thought if the island already had a name, then they must have sent troops there. Erik quickly told the others, and they went back to The Netherlands to kidnap lots of Dutch seamen, more then usual according to Astrid the Bloody. Astrid wrote that they were secretly trying to stay away from the already mounted Dutch troops on Aaktuin. They sent dead and broken down boats to Aaktuin wrote Ironfist. He said it was because they were honoring how clever the Dutch were (although Astrid's writings showed a much more realistic picture of how Vikings don't honor others.) This is why Aaktuin became Aaktuin because the Vikings called it Aaktuin, and so did the Scandinavians after that. The name was legally established by the Danish Scandinavians in 1023. History Discovery (842) In 842 AD, a viking settler named Lucas Leifsson discovered Aaktuin. He claimed it as his own, and lived their for a good 6 years, with only him and his crew (according to Lucas). After that, he says the Danish settlers came Re-Discovery (842 or maybe 848) According to the Danish vikings, they had found Aaktuin in 842, the same year as Lucas. But according to Lucas, they came in 848. It is unclear which month, or which viking report was right, but all I know is that they came. The Dispute (842 or maybe 848) After the Danish came, Lucas said it was his. As natural raiders, the Danish tried to conquer it. They had succeeded (having a bigger crew than Lucas' by far) and had Lucas leave. Nobody's ever known what happened to Lucas and his crew after that. Dutch Kidnapping Site Establishment (850) The Danish searched the placed for any others, and no one was their. That's when they thought that they should kidnap others, and store them captive here. That's what they had done. Port for Dutch Hostages (851) The year 851 is when many Danish vikings kidnapped the Dutch and took them to Aaktuin. They continued to do this for a while until 853, when a new load came in, a new load of cleverfoxes who didn't even know that they were Riddance of the Fugitive Dutch (853) A Dutchman, not known who, had noticed this place had a lot of longships coming in to port. He had called it an "aak tuin" or "barge garden." Erik Ironfist, so far recorded the most cowardly viking (and the one that liv es the least up to his name), had heard this and assumed that they had named the island, and if they had named the island, they must have other troops. (This was a strange assumption, thus being a slight ASB.) This led to the vikings capturing more troops, and hiding them under the ice in Aaktuin so that even if they were there to fight the vikings, not only would they be defeated by the Danish, they would be unable to rescue the fugitives. The Vikings Go Out (912) The vikings stopped this act as they were too scared of the Dutch (obviously, Erik Ironfist had led a big family) troops and started just conquering instead of kidnapping. Most of the Dutch there had died anyway, and there were never Dutch troops there. In 912 AD, the Danish stopped raiding the place. Officialy Danish (1020) The Danish government established this place under their law. No vikings were able to go their anymore because none knew the way, and the vikings were dying out. Naming Certified (1023) Aaktuin was officially called "Aaktuin" in 1023, under Danish rule, and to honor the dead Dutch there, kept the Dutch name, instead of translating it to Danish (as they did with a couple other islands in the 1456 Incident Timeline) It's Iceland! (1042) The Danish make a grant, and Iceland takes the deal after a message from the government that they wanted Aaktuin. The Danish sold it for 30,000kr to the Icelandic, and Aaktuin was rightfully theirs. Heraldry '''Aaktuin's coat of arms contains a shield that is light blue. This light blue shield represents light, icy, arctic waters (as does the light blue on the flag). The chief holds an elongated flag of Iceland (cropped to fit the chief). This represents Aaktuin being part of Iceland. The torse is some water, where a figureheadless viking longship is perched on top as the crest. The two supporters are a bull (a supporter of Iceland) and a Polar Bear (a native inhabitant of Aaktuin) Aaktuin's seal contains the motto at the top: "Eer dode aaken" meaning "Honor dead barges" in Dutch. The center contains light blue for the sky, and a darker cyan for the water. It shows a narwhal, a native inhabitant of Aaktuin, leaping out of the water. This represents a new age (in some way) The seal's narwhal's tusk is pointing at the motto The blue background is not present on the real coat of arms, and is only there in this picture to distinguish the polar bear (although this wiki's background is black, it would make much more sense on Alt History wiki) The coat of arms contains a blank shield, making it a little bland. Vexilloligy The flag contains red for the death of the dutchmen that had "named" the place. This is because blood is red, but in the case of their death, they either froze, starved, or died of dehydration. The blue represents a light blue for ice and water combined. White for glaciers and icebergs that surround Aaktuin. The flag of Iceland in the right-canton represents that it is part of Iceland, but the fact that it is in the right-canton, and not the canton, represents that it is different from other places, and unique (In a good way). This is actually true because of the combination ethnic groups and Inuit inhabitants in a place with a small population. It was adopted in 1798 by the Icelandic Governemnt, and designed by a middle-schooler who had entered an Aaktuin flag-making contest who had the name of Liam Karlsson. Geographical Features physically, I know nothing about this place Category:Iceland Category:Dependencies Category:Islands Category:1456 Changed It All